gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
High Wire
Dialoge miniatur|Der Hubschrauber mit dem Elektromagneten Zum Anhören hier klicken (Armando geht besorgt auf und ab, als Vic reinkommt) * Armando Mendez: Gott sei Dank du bist da. * Victor Vance: Was ist denn los? * Armando: Schlechte Nachrichten, mein Freund. Du hast mächtig Ärger am Hals. Diego ist außer sich vor Sorge. * Victor: Moment, wovon redest du da? * Armando: Die Polizei hat einen Teil unserer Ware. Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. * Victor: Warum? * Armando: Na ja, wir sind Utilitaristen. Das größtmögliche Glück für die größtmögliche Zahl. Nun, wir sind zwei und du bist nur einer. Also hat Diego vorgeschlagen, der Polizei zu sagen, es wäre dein Kokain. * Victor: Was? Oh, ja, das ist aber sehr aufmerksam von euch. * Armando: Und leider geht aus diesen Papieren hervor, dass du in die Sache verwickelt bist. Man könnte dieses kleine Problem allerdings auch anders lösen. * Victor: Und was meinst du, wie wir das erledigen? * Armando: Du holst das Kokain für uns zurück. Es wurde beschlagnahmt. Du musst es stehlen, bevor sie es aufs Revier bringen. (Vic bleibt die Sprache weg) * Armando: Danke sehr, Vic. Ich genieße unsere Gespräche sehr. Du inspirierst mich. Danke. (Vic wendet sich zum Gehen) * Victor: Jetzt geht das wieder los. * Armando: Viel Spaß! (auf dem Schrottplatz) * Mendez-Assistent: Im Depot der Polizei lagern einige Container. Darin ist unser Koks versteckt, zwischen der ganzen anderen Fracht. * Victor: Keine Sorge. Ich hol sie da raus. * Assistent: Muy bienMuy bien! = Sehr gut!. Ich melde mich. (nachdem der Container am Hubschrauber hängt) * Assistent (über Funk):''' Señor, bringen Sie die Container zur Lieferadresse. (nach dem Abliefern des Containers) miniatur|Der zweite Container wird weggefahren * '''Assistent (über Funk):' CarayCaray! = Scheiße!! Die Cops bringen den letzten Container weg. Holen Sie ihn! Vamos! ''(nachdem der zweite Container aufgehoben wurde) * '''Assistent (über Funk):' Geschafft! Unglaublich! War nett, Ihnen bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, Señor. AdiósAdiós! = Auf Wiedersehen!. ''(nach Ablieferung des zweiten Containers) * '''Assistent (verzweifelt über Funk):' Señor! Helfen Sie mir! Die Biker sind hinter mir her. Ich kann sie nicht abschütteln. Oh, madre diosMadre dios! = Um Himmels willen!! ''(auf dem Weg zum Assistenten) * '''Assistent (über Funk):' Kommen Sie schnell! Helfen Sie mir! Bitte Señor! ''(kurz darauf: Vic hat den von Bikern verfolgten Assistenten am Magneten) * '''Assistent (jubelt):''' Danke, Señor! Sie sind fabelhaft! * '''Victor: Kein Problem. Wo soll ich Sie abschmeißen? * Assistent: Bitte nicht fallen lassen, Señor! Hahaha! Bringen Sie mich zum Parkplatz, graciasGracias! = Vielen Dank!. (nach dem Absetzen) * Assistent: Gracias, Señor! Das war fantastisch. Adiós! Mission Begib dich zum Schrottplatz in Little Haiti und steig in den Hubschrauber. Fliege jetzt zur Beschlagnahmungsstelle und hol den Container (er steht auf Höhe der späteren Bombenwerkstatt aus Vice City) via des Elektromagneten an deinem Heli. Bugsier ihn zum Parkplatz gleich nördlich des VIP-Terminals. Nun geht's zum zweiten Container, der gerade von einem Flatbed-Truck vom Hafen zum Polizeirevier in Little Havana gebracht wird. Du musst ihn dir schnappen, bevor er dort ankommt, also ecke nirgendwo gegen, damit keine Zeit verloren geht. Flieg am besten dicht hinter dem Wagen her und setz dann zum Sturzflug an. Hast du ihn, geht's nochmals ans Terminal zum Abliefern. Zu allem Überfluss sitzt der Mendez-Assistent auch noch in der Patsche und Vic ist ja so hilfsbereit, ihm das Leben zu retten. Also muss man so schnell, wie es nur geht, zum Punkt auf dem Radar. Der Punkt bewegt sich durch Ocean Beach und Washington Beach, denn es ist ein Sentinel XS, der hochgehoben werden muss (das Auto hat einen Schadensbalken). Hinter ihm sind einige tollwütige Biker her, die Spaß daran finden, den armen Mann zu schikanieren. Flieg also hin und sammele ihn mitsamt seiner Karre auf. Es gilt das gleiche Prinzip wie beim zweiten Container: Sich über dem Objekt befinden und dann sofort runter, nur fährt der Pkw natürlich schneller. Beeil dich und achte stets auf die Schadensanzeige des Autos. Hast du ihn an der "Angel", setz ihn auf dem Parkhausdach in Washington Beach ab. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Maverick oder der Sentinel XS explodieren, einer der Container zerstört wird, der Truck das Polizeirevier erreicht oder Mendez' Assistent stirbt. Fehler Bei den Bikern, die den Mendez-Mann angreifen, handelt es sich nicht um die bekannte Biker-Gang. Fußnoten Fortsetzung Lance Vance' → Where it hurts most Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Mendez-Missionen